When video media is transmitted in a fixed or wireless communication system it is typically adapted or transcoded at some intermediate node between a source and a sink. The source may be exemplified by a media provider and the sink may be exemplified by a viewing device such as a mobile device. During the adaptation the video media is typically compressed which necessitates a number of bitrates to select from at the source node. An optimal bitrate would take both the network capabilities and the sink capabilities into consideration in order to utilize both the uplink and the downlink most efficiently. Thereby at time of encoding the video at the source, the source node is unaware of the end user capabilities and the network capabilities, and thus the intermediate node needs to adapt the video in order to provide it to the sink at a desired or necessary format. This requires a high quality from the source and a high level of computational complexity on the adaptation or transcoding node in order to optimize the use of downlink capabilities. The source needs to have high quality since it may need to be re-encoded at the transcoder to fit the downlink bandwidth or the capabilities of the receiving side. WO2015/053697 describes a solution where additional side information is transmitted to the transcoder from the encoder to assist the transcoding process.